Emblem High School
by NoYouCan'tHaveACookie
Summary: In a faraway land lays a school. And not just any school. A high school for many interesting individuals. You know who they are. All our favorite Fire Emblem characters. But now they're teenagers living in modern times, and they don't know anything about their other lives. These characters join to suffer through school. Some suffering more than others. T for safety.


**Welcome my readers to another unfinished story. I recently read a modern time Fire Emblem that had a lovely abused Leo in it, so now I'm doing my own. I own none of the characters. But I wish I had some of them in real life. If anyone ends up reading this, please let me know what you think~**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

A fist launched out from under the covers to slam on the annoying alarm clock. A soft groan was heard from the mass of blankets on the bed. The covers shifted until a scruffy, blonde head popped out. Little Leo was about to start his first day of his sophomore year at this new school. His father had gotten on the school board and wanted his children to 'rule the school.'

Leo shivered at the thought of his oh so pleasant father. The man had a nasty habit of drinking till black-out drunk and taking his alcoholic rage on his sons. Mostly the 'disappointment' of a son. The accident. The weakling. All these 'titles' were spat at him on a weekly basis. He'd like to think he wasn't bothered by it anymore. He still was.

During his thinking, he didn't realize how fast time was passing. Until a hard knock was heard on the door. The door swung open and his older brother, Xander, stood there, a firm expression on his face. "Do you plan on getting up any time soon, Leo?" The younger boy sighed and blew his bangs out of his face. He needed a trim. "Yeah yeah, but unless you want to see me naked, I'd recommend closing the door."

Xander sighed and shook his head, blonde curls waving slightly. "Just hurry. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of the school year. I know how you feel about your perfect attendance." The door then closed without another word. Waiting a few seconds to make sure Xander was really gone, Leo slowly got out of bed. He wasn't feeling too bad, thank goodness. Garon's new job kept him away a lot of the time, so that meant less abuse on Leo's poor body.

Leo looked through his closet and decided on a simple black hoodie with black jeans. He realized he looked edgy, but black was his favorite color. He combed his messy blonde hair and slid his black headband into place. He looked in the mirror and nodded in approval. He made his way downstairs.

Camilla had made breakfast for the family, and the smell of eggs and bacon made its way to Leo's nose. His stomach growled, reminding him he didn't eat dinner the night before. He was too caught up in a book he was reading. He sat down at the table, next to his only younger sibling, Elise. The small girl was wearing her cheer uniform, as there was always a mandatory-to-attend pep rally on the first day.

Elise had just finished eating and was applying a layer of red lipstick she took from Camilla's vanity. The older sister noticed and gave her sister a light glare, "Elise, dear, is that my lipstick?" The freshman girl nodded with a guilty smile. "The lipstick is needed for the cheer uniform~" Camilla sighed, "Just please ask next time, dear." Elise nodded and leaped up from her chair when she was done.

"Let's go!" Leo was still eating when Elise shouted this. Xander came up, his football duffle bag over his shoulder. "Yes, let's." Leo sighed, '_Another unfinished meal_.' He stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Xander took one look at Camilla's outfit and sighed, "Do you really have to wear that?"

Camilla was wearing a leather corset, a leather jacket with fingerless gloves, purple skinny jeans, and knee-high black boots. She looked like a dominatrix. "Why, whatever is the matter with my outfit?" Camilla was playing it off innocently, but she fully knew the effect she had on the boys of her school. And she loved it.

Xander shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips, "Never mind. Let's just get going." Leo took that as his cue to finally leave the house. He went to their van and hopped in the back. He knew how to drive, but it was always Xander or Camilla who drove. They were the eldest siblings after all. Elise soon got in the car and sat next to her immediate older brother.

Xander got in the driver's seat and buckled himself in. Once he saw that Camilla and the rest of his siblings were safe and secure, he pulled out of the driveway.


End file.
